


Lipstick

by JennieBlackheart



Category: British Singers RPF, Buzzcocks, Howard Devoto - Fandom, Linder Sterling - Fandom, Pete Shelley - Fandom, Punk Rock RPF
Genre: Abortion, Accidental Death, Arguing, Bisexual Male Character, Break Up, Cheating, Come Eating, Confrontations, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sex, Stockings, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Pete is invited over to Howard and Linder's flat for Sunday supper, as he is a bachelor, and doesn't cook very well. After dinner he offers to wash up the dishes. He does with him washing and Linder drying. It is a small kitchen and they end up brushing up against each other the entire time. After they are finished, Pete has a smoke in the bathroom, windown half open. Linder follows, locking the door behind her. She seduces Pete, and they end up having sex in the bathroom with Howard none the wiser.





	1. Invitation

Pete had been invited over to Howard and his girlfriend Linder's flat for supper on a bleak Sunday evening in January. Pete was single, at that time, and Howard knew Pete wasn't a very good cook. Linder was, and she was making more food than the two of them could eat, so both thought to invite him over.

Arriving at 5:00 PM, Pete knocked on the door, his breath hanging heavy in the cold damp air. Luckily, Howard was quick to open the the door and invite his friend in. 

"I appreciate this, as it will be nice to have some real food as well as company." Pete took off his coat, and Howard took it and hung it in the cloak room. 

"Come over by the radiator, you can warm your hands and your body, and I'm sure by the time you have done that, you will be able to warm your insides with Linder's cooking." Pete smiled and walked over to where it was warm. He felt much more relaxed now, and was looking forward to eating. Howard went and set the small table the couple had acquired for their flat. 

"Supper is ready, boys, and I'm leaving it on the counter so get your plates. We are having this buffet style. The table is too small to put all of the food on." Pete turned and caught Linder's eyes. She responded by flashing a lipstick red smile, and removing her gaze." She was beautiful, as well as charming, and Pete really believed that Howard had lucked out in meeting this woman.

Grabbing his plate, both Linder and Howard let Pete go before them. He put some lamb stew on his plate, potatoes, and some hot buttered rolls, as well. He then set his plate down so he could get tea, then took everything back to the table. He waited for his friends to get their food before they all started eating and drinking. 

"I've got some cold beer in the fridge if you'd like some later. I thought we could all watch telly together, a nice quiet night." Howard suggested.

"That sounds perfect, and by the way, Linder, this food is splendid. I hope Howard compliments you frequently on it."

"Old family recipe, the stew anyway, I'm glad you are enjoying it. If there is any left over, you may take that home, if you would like." Linder offered.

"I would enjoy that very much, that is kind." Pete replied.

"You, know, to repay the favor, I don't mind washing the dishes, it would be the least I could do." Pete offered.

"Oh no, you are our guest and I am sure Linder won't mind." Pete noticed that he did not mention anything about himself helping, and Linder's lips grew tight so that they were in a straight line.

"No, really, it's no trouble, if anything I can help Linder." Linder's tight lips turned into a warms smile when Pete insisted.

"All right, if you wish, I would not want to deprive you." Howard rolled his eyes, Howard always rolled his eyes.

"It's settled then." Pete stated, as he took his last sip of tea. He had eaten everything on his plate, and drunk up all of his tea. Howard had eaten about half, but he was picky like that. Linder was finished and together they gathered up the plates, silverware, and cups to be washed.

Howard grabbed the place mats and put them away, then went to have a cigarette. Pete would have one later when he was done helping Linder.

Pete turned on the taps and filled the sink with hot water and bubbles, while Linder scraped their plates and then handed them to Pete. "Oh, let me get you an apron, I don't want the front of you to get all wet." The thought only entered her mind when she went to get an apron for herself. 

Pete put the ruffled baby blue apron on and rolled his sleeves up, and began scrubbing while Linder put the left over food in some containers for Pete to take home. When she finished, she watched Pete impressed by his domestic skills, and whispered in his ear, "Thank you." Shivers went down Pete's spine as he caught a whiff of her perfume, and her lips grazed his ear. What he wouldn't do to have a girl like that.

As Pete washed, Linder took the clean dishes and dried them. The kitchen was small, and Linder was right up against him, her body warm and inviting. Occasionally, they would touch elbows, or rub arms. Linder would just make eyes with Pete, causing him to feel as if electricity was running through him and straight to his trousers.

When they were finished, Linder helped Pete with his apron and he rolled his sleeves back down. Linder took her apron off and thanked him. They then went and sat down on the sofa, where Howard was already watching a program. 

"Mm..I'm going to go smoke, if you dont mind. " Pete asked where they usually did that, and he said that they smoked in the bathroom with the window half opened. Pete got up and got his cigarettes and lighter out of his coat, and made his way to the bathroom closing the door behind him. Only a few minutes after lighting up, Linder joined him.

"Mind if I join you?" Linder asked, when she pulled the door closed there was a 'click' which sounded like her locking the door. Pete could not think why she would do such a thing until she walked up and kissed Pete on the lips.

"I have been wanting to do that since dinner, the fact that you offered to help me, well, now I am smitten." Linder confessed, she hadn't even lit her cigarette, but hearing her talk made it so Pete had to adjust his trousers. Linder couldn't help but to notice and stepped closer, resting a palm on Pete's crotch. Pete gasped, as she now knew how aroused he was with her around.

"I can feel that you like me, Pete, I want you to feel me, too." She guided his hand up her skirt and deep inside her, she wasn't even wearing knickers! Linder gasped and bucked her hips, and though Pete knew this was wrong, it just felt so right. He began to finger Howard's girlfriend her face going flush, nipples becoming erect under her blouse. She whispered, "Oh god, Pete, fuck me! It's been so long since Howard has even touched me, and I have needs." She cried.

Pete nodded and undid his trousers. Exposing a rigid erection he sat on the the toiled, and Linder lifted her skirt and backed up so she was riding him, facing away. Linder was so wet and tight, she as resting on his lap as she moved herself up and down. 

Linder bucked like a desperate woman, her hand under her skirt rubbing her clit, and her teeth biting her lip. She enjoyed every moment of impaling herself on Pete, and if they had not been hiding from Howard, she would have been screaming with desire. It took all she had not to do so!

Pete, held Linder's waist and leaned back. He was getting closer and closer to coming undone, the wet lips of Linder swelling, and gripping him like a glove. Finally, Pete could handle no more and silently he filled her with his seed, the orgasm blowing his mind. Feeling Pete come, Linder was next. She reached back and gripped Pete's thighs and then moved slower letting her orgasm ripple through her, her voice stifled in her throat. 

She hopped off Pete, and cleaned herself up good, leaving the other in awe. He then cleaned himself off after having a piss, then walked out into the living room like nothing had happened.

"Did you say there was beer?" Howard told him there was, and asked if he would get one for everyone." Pete nodded and then did so. He sat next to Linder on the sofa when he came back, and didn't say much the rest of the night. Partly because the tv was on, and partly because of what had happened with Linder. Pete only hoped she would never breathe a word about it, nor that she'd gotten any lipstick on his face.


	2. Just Can't Help It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete is curled up on his sofa reading where the doorbell rings. He isn't expecting anyone, but thinks maybe it is Steve with some new riffs. He opens the door to see Linder. He invites her in and asks her what she needs. She opens her coat revealing that she is only wearing a suspender belt and long black fishnet stockings. Pete tries to protest despite his immediate arousal, and she shooshes him with a finger pressed to his lips. Pete, seduced once again, takes her back to the bedroom where they have hot sex.

A few days later, Pete was curled up on the sofa reading a book when he heard the doorbell ring. He was not expecting anyone, but possibly Steve had some new ideas in is mind for a much needed song for their new album.

Stretching, Pete got up, and went to the front door and opened it. He was shocked to now be face to face with Linder and her red lipstick lips. He asked her to come in and the nature of visiting him, especially without Howard.

Without a word, she opened up her fake fur coat revealing that she was completely naked except for a suspender belt and long black fishnet stockings. She was grinning from hear to ear, nipples erect, and legs slightly open.

Pete blushed down to his toes, nearly dropped the book he was holding, and became aroused immediately. However, it was then, that his conscious kicked in and he shook his head. 

"Linder, you are one of the most beautiful women I have seen and the fact that you are like this in my flat is maddening, if only because if I am reading you right, you came here for sex behind Howard's back, which I would love to engage in...but Howard is my friend, and I..." Linder let her coat fall to the floor, and pinned Pete to the wall putting a finger to his lips to shoosh him.

"Not another word, Pete. I want you and you just confessed you want me too, so take me! Take me anywhere and anyway you want me in here. I am burning on the inside and I need your prick to fill me." Her words mixed with heavy breathing towards the end of her sentence, made Pete feel as if he would burst! Lust had taken over his mind and the thick cock between his thighs.

Pete took her by the hand to his bed where she lay down with her legs spread wide. He could see her supple breasts move as she breathed and her downy light brown mound. Pete tried to get undressed as quickly as possible, but had become clumsy thinking about what he wanted to do with the woman on his bed.

Finally, undressed, large prick erect, Pete got on the bed, and slid some fingers in her warm slit. She arched and begged for more, so he took his fingers out and raised her stockinged thighs so he could admire her pink wet opening. Bringing his face down, he began to lick and suck her swollen pink pearl, causing her to buck and cry out in pleasure. Using fingers, he spread her juicy lips and stuck his tongue in, just like when he was eating a man's ass. 

Linder screamed and gripped the bed, kicking her legs. When Pete stopped he looked up at her and smiled before climbing over her body and kissing her, her own juices still on his lips and tongue. She was breathing as if in heat, and Pete kissed down her neck, her collar bones, and then took a breast in hand and suckled the nipple, rolling it in his mouth, until it could cut glass. Pete did the same with the other, only sticking some fingers inside Linder, and stimulating her that way.

"Pete, you are diving me mad! I came here for you to spear me with your cock, please...!" Was this woman begging? Nothing like this had ever happened to Pete before but he couldn't deny that he enjoyed it.

"How badly do you want me to fuck you, Linder?" Pete asked, prolonging the torture.

"Bad enough that I came her mostly naked after lying to Howard I was going to the shops!" Linder was quick to answer.

"Well, then I shall deny you no more." Pete promised.

Linder was dripping wet so that no lube was needed. It was easy to slip his cock inside her and move his hips to get in as deep has he could go. Once they were united , Linder cried out, "Yes, yes, now fuck me hard, I need it!"

Pete began to move his hips, faster and faster, deep into the velvet glove of her love. She became more and more wet, as she cried Pete's name, pulling him down for a kiss. Together entangled in each others arms they moved like a beast until Linder began digging her nails in Pete's back and crying out that she was coming. She did this several times and Pete was amazed.

Finally, he could no longer handle the feeling of Linder nearly milking him every time she came, and soon he was pumping her with his hot seed with a drawn out moan. Panting and drenched in sweat, but very satisfied, Pete pulled out, his come following. Linder got some with her finger and licked it off, and then did it again, so Pete could do the same, and he happily did.

"The taste of you and I together is even better than just you alone." Pete confessed, fingering her to get a big more. 

"Jesus, I should feel guilty about his, Linder, but I dont." Pete said at random.

"I don't feel guilty in the slightest. Howard has been a bit cold lately, and you know he won't tell me what his problem is, so I've come to you." Linder explained.

"We can't keep doing this, I mean, I love it. You are the sexiest woman I've ever known, but.." Pete couldn't finish his sentence.

Linder smiled, and told Pete to wipe the lipstick off of his face after she left. "Sadly, I need to clean up and go." She sat up, and on the way to the bathroom told Pete, "Always leave them wanting more."

He did want more, he wanted all she could ever give, a feeling he had never had for a woman before. Pete got dressed, and put a cigarette between his lips and lit it. When Linder came in, she took the cigarette, inhaled then gave it back. 

"It's been more than a pleasure, and I will probably be back." Linder went and got her coat and then after putting it on, left.

"Pete knew he should not have gotten himself into this, but he couldn't help it!"


	3. Spellbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linder continues to visit Pete, making excuses every few days about going to the shops, volunteering, anything she can think of. Pete's feelings of guilt are at an all time high, but he finds himself spellbound every time Linder comes over. One day she comes over and tells Pete she wants to give him a blowjob and it is mind blowing! She then get's up, grabs her coat and says she is having her monthly, and leaves. Pete is relieved to know he hasn't impregnated Linder, but also realizes that they have been fooling around behind him for nearly a month. Later at rehearsal while both men are having piss, Howard sees lipstick on Pete's cock and asks him why he hasn't brought his girl around, then teases him. Pete leaves, not only the toilet, but also the rehearsal area and goes home.

After Linder left, Pete hastily made his way to the toilet where he looked in the mirror. He found Linder's lipstick kisses on his face, which, if they were a couple he wouldn't mind, but the fact that they were not, only made guilt surge through Pete's body as he got a washcloth and some soap to scrub the kisses off. 

Face scrubbed clean, Pete went and sat on the edge of the bed. He kept telling himself that he needed to tell Linder that they must end this, every time he looked in her eyes and gazed at her yearning body, however, he just couldn't. It was as if she had cast a spell on him!

Every few days Linder would make up some lie about going out, whether it to a friend, to volunteer, or to go to the market, just so she could come over for hot sex with Pete. Since then there had been rehearsals, and rarely could Pete make eye contact with Howard. One thing he did make sure was that he scrubbed himself of any lipstick kisses Linder left on him before doing anything else. 

One day when she greeted him in her standard way of being naked with only see through knickers, stockings, or just plain nothing at all, underneath a trench coat, she told Pete, she wanted to taste him. Pete's cock stood at attention as he thought of those lips wrapped around his thick cock, and once again he just nodded and invited her back to the bedroom.

"I don't know what you plan on doing in summer, people are bound to ask questions if you are wearing a trench coat when it's warm out." Pete smiled as he sat on the bed as she threw her coat to the ground.

"Don't you even worry about that, I will figure out something!" Linder replied. She got down on her knees, her breasts almost resting on Pete's trousers, and undid the button and zip. She then pulled them down, exposing Pete's cock, and relieving him of the strain of being hard in trousers.

Linder bent down and kissed the head, circling it with her tongue. Salty precome formed and like a child given candy, she licked it up, stroking the shaft of Pete's cock. He leaned back and she licked up and down the back before taking him all in. 'No gag reflex' ran through Pete's head but after that, his mind engaged in 'pleasure mode,' all thoughts exiting his brain. 

This woman always made Pete feel like he had an itch that he didn't even know he needed scratched, luckily she scratched it and then some, leaving him exhausted at times. Leaning a big more forward, now, Pete began running his fingers through Linder's soft scented hair. She began to hum and cup Pete's balls, and Pete had to make sure he didn't accidentally pull that gorgeous hair!

Pete's breath hitched in his throat, and he griped the edge of the bed. "Oh God!" he shouted, his body climaxing all at once, and Pete ejaculating hot come down the throat of his best friend's girl. She swallowed every drop, even licking her lips after popping off. It was the most erotic thing he had ever witnessed, and it was right in front of him!

Linder stood up, and then got her coat, showing off her perfect bottom as she bent to get it. She turned around, and tilted her head. "That time of the month you know and, well, I'm not subjecting you to that, bad enough I have to go through it." She sighed, threw her coat on and left without Pete even speaking. One thing for sure though, this meant that they had been cheating on Howard for about a month now, and he was glad she was having her monthly, it meant that she was not pregnant by him! He pulled his trousers up and got ready, the band was meeting up as they had a gig tomorrow.

Down at rehearsals, Pete greeted everyone and they discussed what they wanted to play. They made up a list and then ran through the set, having some beer and smoking heavily throughout. Pete even dropped acid as well as Howard, making everything that much more exciting. After a bit, Pete said he had to use the loo and Howard went with him. The urinals were not much and anyone could see, but they were all friends, and no one cared. Taking his cock out, Pete began to piss as he stared at the wall. Howard did the same, only out of the corner of his eye he noticed what appeared to be lipstick on his cock.

"I didn't know you had a girl, Pete." Howard said with a grin. "What is she so ugly we can't meet her?"

"N-no, I-I..." Pete stuttered. He'd forgotten about the lipstick as he was used to scrubbing it off his face. 

"Say, why you looking at my cock? You have a girl!" replied Pete.

"True enough, but I must say, that is a curious thing." Howard went on.

"Drop it!" Pete snapped. He shook his cock and put it back in his trousers and made his way to quickly wash his hands, and leave. Not just leave the bathroom, but the entire building to go home. He'd almost been caught, and he was not about to have his friendship nor the band ruined. If only Pete could break the spell!


	4. Emotion Is A Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spell is broken and both Pete and Linder end up emotionally shattered on what would be their one year anniversary together.

Six months had gone by, and Pete was now head over heels for Linder, and even told her on several occasions that he loved her. She would always close her eyes and look away in silence, which nearly broke Pete's heart each and every time. 

"Leave Howard and move in here with me. We would always be together and you wouldn't have to make up excuses to come and see me." Pete repeatedly suggested.

"I can't leave Howard, I just can't, even though I know we don't love each other. He is still good to me, and I think if I left him for you, that he would not forgive either of us, and it might be the end of the band. I could not be responsible for that."

She did have a point. Howard held a grudge like no one he'd ever encountered, and he never forgave. The band was everything to Pete, well, that and Linder.

The two continued their affair of secret sex, mostly in the afternoon and always at Pete's house. They dared not go out and be seen together, no matter how much Pete wished to take the woman he loved out to dinner or a movie. Of course he wondered if this was just sex for Linder, the way she squirmed uncomfortably when he tried to be romantic. She always told him they didn't have the time. Pete would have never believed anyone would want him for just sex, but that appeared to be the case here. It wasn't as glamorous as other people made it out to be.

Finally, on their one year anniversary, Pete was going to bring romance to his house so they didn't have to go out. He had a dozen red roses sent to his flat, and Italian takeway delivered as well. It was the best he could do with his finances and the fact that Linder still would not leave Howard. 

When Linder arrived, she was not her cheerful self, maybe she had forgotten what today was, or maybe something happened with Howard. She was even dressed after taking her coat off and hanging it on a chair. 

"What's wrong, Linder?" Pete asked, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Linder burst into tears, putting a hand over her mouth to stifle a sob." Wiping her eyes she whispered. "I'm pregnant." then went back to sobbing.

Pete's jaw dropped, and his heart was in his throat. "Is it..?"

"Yours, yes, Howard and I don't have sex anymore, and that is part of the reason I came for you. You are attractive, well endowed, and as I have come to realize, an utter sweetheart of a man." She went on to say.

"Linder, leave Howard, and come live with me. We can raise this child together, you and I! You must have some feelings for me now. In fact our anniversary is today." Pete implored Linder.

Linder wrapped her arms around Pete, her whole body quivering. Pete in turn embraced her. 

"I love you, I love you like no other, please..." Pete begged.

She took a step back and looked Pete in the eyes. "I do love you Pete, and I have for a long time, but I do not want children. I only told you, because as the father you have the right to know."

"If you were going to have an abortion all along, I really wish you had not told me you were pregnant. I feel like I was just given a gift, only to have it ripped away from me!" Pete shouted. He felt like his life was shattering before his eyes and he was out of control.

"I'm sorry." Linder cried, mascara running down her face, causing her to look like a raccoon.

"Does Howard know?" Pete asked. 

"No, and I'm not going to tell him, for he would know it was not his. When I have the procedure done, I will just tell him I don't feel well." Linder explained.

"A back alley abortion, you should know better! That is a good way to end up in the morgue." Pete regretted what he'd said, even if it was the truth.

"I told you, I do not want children. I have my art and my photography, those are my contributions to society. A child would only slow me down!" Linder insisted.

Pete folded his arms in frustration, and tapped his foot. "This is destroying me, Linder, you know that? You should never have seduced me the first night I came over. You have my heart, you always have, but I know I will never have yours!" Pete's words were harsh, but true, and he wanted to get everything out in the open.

"Selfish, that is what you are. You had me, Howard, and you could have a child, but I have a feeling that in the end you will have none. If you get out of this with your life, I will be surprised!" Pete's lips grew tight after he spoke, as he tried to control full blown anger. He wanted to save that for later for when no one would see.

Linder was just a sobbing mess, and Pete was not going to do anything to comfort her, for if he did she would cast her spell on him and weave her web all over again. His heart nor his mind couldn't take it.

"Linder, I think you should leave." Pete's words were calm, but you could tell he meant business.

"Wh-Why?" Linder asked, as if she was pure innocence.

"I am no longer under your spell, that's why! For a whole year you did as you pleased with me and every time I saw Howard I could not look him in the eye the guilt too intense. You played, "I love you, I love you not," with my heart, and now you are telling me you are pregnant with our child, but you are going to go have a back alley abortion because you don't want it! I love you Linder and I hate myself for it. The only way I am going to be able to get over you is if you leave and I never see your face again!" Pete was nearly in hysterics, and began to breathe.

Linder put her coat back on, and made for the door. Turning, she took one last look, and then slammed the door behind her.

Pete went into the bedroom where the bouquet of roses was and took the whole thing, vase and all and put them in the bin. On top of that he binned the Italian takeaway in a most violent manner. Popping the champagne, he drank what hadn't foamed over on his socks. He planned to drink the whole bottle and whatever else was around the house.

Pete's life was a shambles and he wondered why he couldn't be a normal guy with a boyfriend or girlfriend that wasn't cheating to be with him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he wept, and drank the champagne hoping he never ran into Linder again.


	5. Lipstick Never Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete ends up seeing Linder one last time, as if he'd predicted it!

Linder was so beautiful in her red dress and lipstick to match, she almost looked as if she were alive. Almost. Her coffin was purple satin, her favorite color, and in her hands were white roses. As if Pete had predicted, the back alley abortion that she had gotten caused her to hemorrhage. She had not let anyone know when she had gotten it done, and it was Howard who woke up next to her in a pool of her blood, screaming as he'd tried to wake her up. 

When the coroner told Howard what she had died of, he was puzzled, for he and Linder had not had sex in ages. They were more friends than anything else, sharing things like husband and wife, just no sex. The only thing he could think was that she must have been cheating on him. "Who was it?" he wondered. "Who was the father of her child?"

Pete learned about Linder's death at rehearsal. Howard was beside himself, barely able to speak. Pete was gutted, but could not show any emotion beyond being a concerned friend. His friends all asked the cause of death, and when he told them, they were shocked, all except for Pete, who felt as if he could not catch his breath.

"Do you want to cancel the next gig, Howard? This is a big loss!" Pete knew both he and Howard would be suffering if they went on.

"Can't afford not to go on!" Howard snapped. No one took it personally, considering the situation.

"If there is anything you need..." Steve expressed.

"Need? I need Linder back, I need to find out who's child she was carrying!" He shouted. Howard had a mad look of rage in his eyes and stood up and stormed out!

"Wait, he didn't mention the child wasn't his, which means she was cheating on him?" Steve asked.

"Wonder with who?" Pete piped up with all the innocence he could gather.

"Dunno, she had a lot of strange friends, and that is saying something considering she was friends with us." Steve replied, stroking his chin. 

"Don't guess we will ever know, will we..." Pete's heart was breaking all over again, but he could not show it except maybe in some of songs. He did love her, and felt extremely attracted to her, and now she and their child were gone forever. Pale, Pete decided to pack up his guitar. 

"Howard's gone, and I don't think it would benefit any of us to try to play today. Let's just give it a rest until right before the next gig." Pete sighed.

Holding his guitar, Pete decided he would walk back to his flat, he needed the fresh air, the distraction. Once home, he put on Can and dropped some acid to really distract his mind.

When that wore off it was late, and Pete decided to have a few shots to help him sleep. Passed out in bed, he had wild nightmares most likely residual from the LSD, alcohol, and the shock of Linder passing. 

In the morning, Pete sat up, his mouth tasting like wall paper paste, and then went to take a shower, where he finally broke down and wept, the water carrying his tears away. When he was done, the phone rang and it was Howard. He was letting him know that the viewing was that evening and to be there around 7:00 PM. Pete asked how he was doing, but he hung up. A cold shiver ran down Pete's back and he wondered if Howard could possibly know about them.

When nightfall came he made his way to the funeral home, and went inside, Howard and the rest of the band were there as well as Linder's family and friends. The place was packed and all eyes were on Linder, as beautiful as she ever was in her coffin awaiting her burial on Sunday.

Friends and family paid their respect, wept, dried their eyes, and then, left until it was just Pete and Howard standing before her.

Howard took this opportunity to speak to Pete as there was no one to overhear.

"I know she was carrying your child, Pete, lipstick never lies." Stifled grief and anger resounded in Howard's voice, as he turned and walked out of the funeral home, leaving Pete and his true love alone.


End file.
